


Some Fateful Twists

by SkullPeonia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Thor: The Dark World, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 12:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkullPeonia/pseuds/SkullPeonia
Summary: A What If Loki helped in the fight against the Dark Elves during the invasion.Inspired by a tumblr post.





	Some Fateful Twists

**Author's Note:**

> If you're curious it's this post  
> https://inkstainedpaper.tumblr.com/post/176685021375/lucianalight-saharaknight-foreverlokid

An explosion shook the foundation of the palace. In the dungeon there was a revolt in full swing. The mutiny was not caused however by anyone inside; it came from the outside. The clear possibility of an invasion made Thor leave the prison fight immediately, using his hammer to soar out of the dungeon. If he stayed and paid more attention to his surrounding before he did so, then maybe he would have noticed the golden barrier of the nearby cell shimmering and disappearing from its place.

A tall lean figure stepped out of the cell, malicious grin on its lips.

The figure sneaked past the fighting undetected by either side and headed up the left staircase like a shadow behind the being that used it last.

At the top of the stairs Loki walked out on a spacious hallway illuminated brilliantly by the noon sun. He took in a deep breath of the clear air, salivating the feeling of freedom before focusing his thoughts back on his goal. Not terribly far from here, near the base of the palace there was a pathway between Asgard and Alfheim. Once Loki got there he would be safe and have enough time to work out the rest.

Loki, very satisfied with himself, started marching hurriedly to the left; quickly passing the pillars lined up on one side, moving in and out of their shadows.

His pace slowed however, until finally Loki stopped completely. He watched with apprehension as the golden barrier was spreading upward encasing the entire palace. That wasn't a problem to Loki, he would still get out. But the shield protecting the palace was not used in generations. Ever since the Bifrost was created and Asgard became the warrior empire that it is today there was no threat that could get close enough to the city of Asgard itself.

There was an anxiousness filling up his heart that he did not want to admit.

He quickly decided however that whatever it is surely it's nothing Thor and the entire Asgardian army can't handle. And so, despite not being able to fully convince himself, he returned to his march.

Barely did he manage to walk a few paces when the barrier started to lower rapidly.

Loki stopped abruptly at the sight. There was a resignation spreading across his face and it didn't took him long to start sprinting in the other direction.

Loki knew it must be the creature he helped escape. Right now it still should be near the shield's power source but it wasn't going to stay there long. Tesseract was the first thing that came to his mind. It was undeniably the most dangerous object on Asgard. Either Loki would stop it from stealing it or he could use its power against him.

Then a different thought occurred to him; everyone else could deal with the issue, surely such an important matter would be everyone's priority. It wouldn't surprise him if protecting the vault was Odin's first command. Loki himself however had different priorities and so he started heading towards Frigga's chambers.

Loki was moving through the palace fast; trying to avoid the fighting and destruction that was going on, taking different, often longer paths whenever he would notice commotion from afar. Occasionally he would hear explosions and shouting coming from different directions, at different distances from him. Loki tried to ignore it all and focus on his self-appointed task.

Finally he was going up the flight of stairs that would lead him to the final floor. He hurdled the last couple of steps, anticipation building up inside of him.

And then he saw it; the doors to the chambers was on the other end of the corridor. Surely during an attack there would be no other place safer for a queen to reside in.

Loki didn't even manage to make it halfway down the corridor when he heard footsteps from behind. Loki quickly evaluated his options. Before he came up with a plan he noticed the footsteps definitely belonged to exactly two people. His mind immediately jumped to Odin and Thor; they could just be checking up on Frigga, maybe the fighting was already over. Could it be possible that they were looking for him? If so then apparently they knew him better than he thought.

In the best-case scenario, they were just two guards, the worst, it was his lovely relatives. Either way Loki decided to hide behind one of the torches lining up the walls and use his powers to hide himself from sight. Surely whoever it was wouldn't stay long. They would just get in, leave after a time and then Loki could proceed with his plan.

Loki waited and observed from his spot. The footsteps slowly grew louder and louder, forcing him to wait patiently.

And then passing next to the torch Loki was hiding behind was the creature from earlier accompanied by, it couldn't be, a Dark Elf.

Before he realized what he was doing the fire lighting the torch flew in the air in an arch, midway through it turned into a fiery snake and lunged at the adversaries.

Both men took several steps backwards, shielding themselves from the flames. The Dark Elf looked up and his eyes locked in with Loki's. Acting on instinct he seemed to have unintentionally lowered his concealment. The elf made inelegant yet quick slashes with his dagger but none touched Loki.

With a few swift moves Loki managed to evade his strikes and put distance between himself and the elf. After a moment's hesitation the elf instead of attacking straitened himself up.

"Algrim, you know what to do."

And the creature moved towards him.

Loki had the flames from several nearest torches all fly in the air creating a vortex completely filling the space between them and making them lose sight of each other before sending them flying at the invaders again.

The elf had to step away to avoid the flames, his lackey however simply stood in his place. The wave of fire passed through him without leaving a single burn. The monster broke off into a run and went charging at Loki who only managed a few steps to the side before the creature closed the distance between them. Just when he was about to run into Loki he instead went crashing into the wall behind him.

The illusion of Loki flickered and then disappeared.

The elf took out his sword. Surrounded by complete stillness he scanned the perimeter. After a moments silence he cautiously proceeded on towards the tall doors at the end of the corridor.

After passing the spot where his lackey still lay motionless without paying him any attention, a ring of fire ignited around him trapping him in his spot.

Loki came out of the shadows, a smug smile lighting his face. He slowly made it all the way to the middle of the hallway and faced the elf.

"A Dark Elf. Five thousand years after they went extinct. And capable of besting Asgard like this. I have to say I'm quite impressed" Loki made a step toward the ring containing his opponent; his delighted smile slipped off of his face and shifted into something more deadly "But I am afraid I cannot let you pass any further."

The elf didn't seem to take the threat lightly; wariness flashing across his face.

The silence was broken by a battle cry and the sounds of the creature rushing at Loki. The flames being no barrier for him, he hoisted Loki in the air by the neck before he could react and cast him in the direction of the grand doors.

The force of the throw was so great Loki was blasted through the doors and hit the opposite wall.

Loki's shaky legs not being able to support him anymore, he collapsed to the floor. The world was spinning around him. He tried pulling himself to his knees still without any sense of what was going on around him. He thought he tasted blood. He tried breathing through his nose but found he couldn't; the blood was clogging his nose.

He felt hands on him and a familiar voice broke through the dizziness.

"Loki!? What is this? What are you doing here?!"

Before Loki could form words he felt Frigga leaving his side.

"Stand down, creature. You may still survive this."

"I have survived worse, woman. "

"Who are you?"

Loki made an effort to look up. Despite his blurry vision he could still make out the elf's silhouette stepping through the broken doors.

"I am Malekith, and I would have what it is mine."

Loki pushed himself to his feet. Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed Jane standing in the corner, trembling. But it wasn't the real Jane, Loki could tell. He looked back at Malekith, trying to suppress a smirk.

The creature followed Malekith into the room and Loki moved in front of Frigga, shielding her.

Before either of their adversaries made another step closer the room filled with a dozen new replicas of Jane all around the chamber.

A smirk spread over Frigga's features bereft of any effort to hide it.

Malekith's momentary confusion was replaced by the look of pure fury.

Behind him his lackey let out a roar and tried knocking the Jane doubles as he advanced at Loki. The illusions he touched would disappear upon making contact.

The son pushed his mother away and send furniture flying. All at once the few sofas flew at the approaching monster. The blows would slow him for a second but it unsurprisingly left no wounds on him. Next Loki threw an armchair. Scanning his surroundings for more munitions he noticed a table next to the "real" Jane. It was adorned with an incense and candelabras which went crashing to the floor as Loki threw the table as well.

Nothing successfully stopped the beast. On top of that Loki was aware of Malekith walking around the room and exposing Jane doubles one by one.

He had to improvise a plan, and fast.

He spun around and made eye contact with Frigga who was standing close behind him, her eyes alert. With a push of his magic he made her fall over some distance away. He pretended to take hold of one of the illusions' wrists and rushed out onto the balcony taking the double with him.

Seeing the view underneath Loki doubled back; there was no getting out this way. However his path back was already blocked. He glanced at his mother; he could see her looking up at him from where she lay on the floor. And the next second his mind was already made.

With a wave of his arm a resounding cracking noise sounded, everyone seemed to hold in their breath but nothing seemed to happen.

Loki repeated the motion and this time a crack appeared on the balcony floor. Malekith's eyes widened before the whole balcony came off.

The ground underneath Loki gave way, his illusion disappeared and the world spun around him.

As he was falling he could hear screams overhead; he even thought he saw the figures of Odin and Thor standing at the edge of the broken balcony, staring down after him.

He thought he heard water, and the next thing he knew was darkness.


End file.
